Runaway Royalty
by inournature
Summary: AU Once upon a time, a powerful bond was forged between four princesses. Once upon a time, four princesses, decided to follow something, other than what society told them. Once upon a time, a sinister plot was brewed within the castle walls. Once upon a time...fate was tired of waiting. Inspiration from "To the Wild West" by Sharkandbirdlover Reds Blues Greens OC x OC
1. Prologue

***sigh***

 **Why am I doing this?**

 **Haven't I learned not to post another multichapter story, until after its finished?**

 **Eh. Oh well...**

* * *

 **~*Prologue*~**

Once upon a time, in a country, far far away, there lived four brave heroes. They've slayed a countless number of men, sent several dark fortresses into ruin, foiled many sinister plots, apprehended evil doers, and saved hundreds of lives. All for the sake, of fulfilling their duty, as the guardians of France. They were known...as the four musketeers.

Once upon a time, the four musketeers found love. The first, fell for a gorgeous princess, the very one he was assigned to protect. The second, managed to capture a dress tailor's heart. The third, set his heart on a mere palace servant. And finally, the fourth, was head over heels, for a certain scholar.

Once upon a time, the four musketeers, proposed to their lovers, who gladly accepted. News spread throughout the kingdom, of a grand four-way marriage, and everyone lined the streets to wave and say their congrats to the lovely couples, as they made their way to the church hall. They said their vows, and with a kiss, they were married.

Once upon a time, the first musketeer, now king, declared each of his comrades, and their wives, royalty, allowing them to assist him in his reign over France. They split the kingdom, into four; le Royaume de Rouge, le Royaume de Bleu, le Royaume de Vert, and le Royaume de Violet. A golden age befell upon the land, filled with prosperity and glee. They lived on to have many children, and it was...

A happily ever after.

 _For so they thought..._

Once upon a time, war befell the country of France. The kings, became the four musketeers once again, and rushed into battle. The war ended as fast it started.

 _But the kings never returned..._

Once upon a time, a kingdom was plagued with grief. But, no one was filled with more grief, than the royal families. They say, that you could hear their weeping if you simply just stand outside the castle walls.

Once upon a time, a venomous snake, slithered its way into the royal government. It injected its deadly venom into the branches of the law, manipulating their every move. But, even with the watchful eye of the palace guards, he was able to do so, undetected.

Poverty resurfaced, and despair, was the only thing on the people's hearts.

 _Until..._

Once upon a time, a powerful bond was forged between four princesses.

Once upon a time, four princesses, decided to follow something, other than what society told them.

Once upon a time...

Fate was tired of waiting.

* * *

 _ **Translations**_

 _ **le Royaume de Rouge -** The Kingdom of Red_

 ** _le Royaume de Bleu -_** _The Kingdom of Blue_

 ** _le Royaume de Vert -_** _The Kingdom of Green_

 _ **le Royaume de Violet -** The Kingdom of Purple/Violet_

 **Ah fate.**

 **How I loath thee.**

 **Well...at least most of the time. In this case, because of your impatience, we get a fairy tale, which I don't mind. Just hope that it won't turn out like Romeo and Juliet.**

 **DARN YOU SHAKESPEARE!**

 **I'm rambling aren't I...**

 **Anyway, if you guys want me to continue with this, then I'll gladly do so. I already have the whole plot planned out, and all I have to do is put it into words. So if you want me to post the next chapter to this, just review or PM me to do so.**

 **And I'd also like to give credit to Sharkandbirdlover's wonderful fantazmic powerpuff girl fanfic "To the Wild West" for giving me inspiration to write this. Sharky, if you're reading this, you are an amazing author, and I absolutely loved your story! :)**

 **Welp. That's all I have to say so...**

 **Sketch, out.**


	2. You said I was Strong

**Happy New Year my lovely unicorns~! (^A^)/**

 **(No seriously its like...12:22am right now..)**

 **So very sorry it took this long to update. Everytime I tried to update, my writing just never sounded right... Seriously...I've rewritten this chapter like...nine times...(||" T T)**

 **By definition, I'm insane! (Not that I didn't already know that...)**

 **Anyway, I'd just like to thank all of you for the positive support I'm getting for this story :D It's astonishing how so many people wanted me to continue this. So continue I shall! (9 ° w °)9**

 **Enjoy my lovely unicorns! (~ *7*)~**

 **(* - translations at the end)**

* * *

 **•- Chapter 1 -•**

 **•—•—•—•—•**

 **•— "You said I was Strong" —•**

* * *

The girl swung her sword successfully through the guy's neck. His head rolled onto the grassy ground of the royal courtyard, with a stasfyingly thud. She licked her lips, _'Just five more to go.'_

She could feel the wind tossle her hair as she charged through the hoard of evil doers with the force of a stampede of wild mustangs. Despite the restrictions her green silk dress had caused her, she was able to jump and leap gracefully, defeating any enemy in her path.

Boy would her tailors and stylist freak if they saw her now. To be fair, anyone would freak if they saw her now. Just the sight of her, being armed, was enough to label her rowdy. If anyone had seen her actually using it, she'd probably be locked in her room till the day a casket was to be made for her.

Exactly the reason she did these sort of things in secret.

In a matter of seconds she had decapitated and jabbed through the chests of some very unlucky bandits, their screams replaying in her mind, fueling the little adrenaline she had. Her eyes landed on a single, lone enemy, spared from her beatings.

' _And then there was one.'_

He stood in front of her, mocking her with his button eyes and stitched grin. His straw figure fit onto the wooden support, and yet his image was so close to a particular human being—well in her eyes—a demon. _'Huh. The perfect look for his demon ass.'_

She brought her sword in front of her in an offensive stance. The royal sword style—one leg in front, the other nondominant one in the back, with her body completely fixed on the opponent's. Her surroundings were nothing, no grassy fields, no fountain, no suggestive Greek statues. Just her and the enemy.

Taking a deep breath, she charged straight for where his heart lay. The steel sword main contact, plunging deep into the straw-filled sack.

' _A lady holding a sword! C'est n'importe quoi!"*_

Another jab.

' _As the Matsubara family's only princess must wear the proper attire and uphold your family's pristege.'_

A swipe across the abdomen.

 _'Have you thought of marrying soon princess? It is proper tradition for a women your age.'_

Another plunge.

 _'Your highness!? How dare you use such uncouth language!?'_

With an added twist.

 _'Think of how disappointed your father would be if he saw you act like such a pig!'_

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME YOU HORNED BASTARD!" Her rage took control, her shouts echoing through the castle walls. The poor straw dummy's head rolled to the ground, straw sticking up in places where it wasn't supposed to. The thing was unrecognizable, its usually stitched face now a pile of straw and rags. Its body wasn't in very good shape either, with large gashes and holes running all the way across. Even the wooden stand it stood on had scratch marks from her sword.

The straw dummy's brothers lay defeated around him, but were not even close to the state he was in. At least they were _fixable_.

It took awhile for her to realize she had her sword still hung to the side from her swing, so she lazily swung it over her shoulder. A proud grin came to her face as she marveled at her work. Her father did always tell her to use her anger as her weapon, and she took that advice and used it well. Her fingers combed through her raven locks, as she stood proudly. "Think of how PROUD my father would be if he saw ME looking like a WARRIOR, you demon Luci."

"Ah so this is where you've been, Princess Kaoru."

She scurried to hide her sword, and just now noticed the many tears and dirt she had gotten on her dress, and how matted and tangled her hair was. In other words, she was probably going to be scolded in the next few hours.

"Woah calm down sis, it's just me. Your lovable kid brother Prince Dai."

Kaoru sighed in relief, turning towards her brother. His brown shaggy locks were combed back into his usual princely hairstyle, and he adorned his usual green suit with golden tassels. All in all, he was the perfect image of royalty.

"Geez don't scare me like that you idiot! You know what'll happen if someone other than you saw me playing around with this thing!?"

"Give you a hand and crown you warrior princess."

Kaoru shot a menacing glare towards her brother. Dai laughed sheepishly,"Okay okay I get it you'll be dead meat.."

"Not as much as you'll be for throwing in that warrior princess comment..."

"Yeah yeah I know you love me."

"Shut up moron," Kaoru muttered, as Dai ruffled her hair.

"It's alright. Dad would be happy you're giving Monile* here justice."

Kaoru grinned, raising her sword to the sun. Monile was the name her father had given to his sword, a fitting name for such a beautiful sword. The blade was a shining silver, almost shiny enough to be considere a mirror, and the hilt was carved from the branch of sycamore, wrapped in soft green leather. In addition, emeralds accented the end of the handle, that was crafted from pure gold.

At first, Kaoru thought it was weird to give names to inanimate objects, much less a rapier*, but her fathers words when he gave it to her convinced her otherwise. _'Your weapon is another part of you, the only person that may be the only one to leave with you after a battle so you might as well give a name to such an aly'_

Wise words really. Her father always did have a strong appreciation for the little things—especially for his friends.

"Hello? Earth to Princess Kaoru?"

It was then that she noticed her brother's hand waving in front of her face. From the frustrated look on his face, she could guess he was probably saying something important.

Dai's brows knitted,"I was saying that we have to get back inside. We still have a ton of stuff to do."

Kaoru frowned. Yeah, boring, unconventional, and unnecessary things. "No way am I going back in there."

Dai sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose,"Listen I don't like dressing up, signing useless treaties, or attending boring lessons as much as you do, but we have to. Its our duty."

At this point, her molars were grinding into each other, and her knuckles were a ghostly white. "But why? When did it become our "duty" to act prissy for the public? We've never had to do these things when Dad was—"

"—But Dad isn't here anymore Kaoru!"

"But he's going to be here soon! I know he is! No matter what you people say!"

Nothing but the rustling sounds of the trees and the singing of the larks accompanied the silence. It was then that the green eyed princess found that she was panting, and was taking a strong stance.

Dai let out a long exasperated sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you Kaoru? He died protecting his country."

"A body wasnt found," her voice seethed with every word,"And there was no damn way he would just die like that!"

Her brother didn't speak. Just shook his head, combing his fingers through his hair. "Okay enough of this we'll discuss this later."

Kaoru cursed under her breath,"More like never."

"I heard that Kaoru..." Dai snapped.

"Well its true. And it's all that damn Luci's fault. That fucking demon. He's the one that poisoned everyone with his lies."

And his two-faced acts.

And his sophisticated attitude.

Luci E. Phàr. Ever since that guy has arrived everything has gone to hell. Everyone thought he was just sooo great, that he was the boost that this kingdom needed. All of the royals, the royal officials and wealthy alike were all raving about how he'll magically make the poverty dissappear and somehow find a cure for the plague.

But Kaoru knew better.

All of these new reforms he inacted, were a bunch of crap. They didn't do anything for the people of France, just the ones who had money in their pockets. And all these new so called traditions and uniforms, we're just things to make it look like the royal families were actually doing something.

Luci was just pure unadulterated evil.

But of course, no one wants to listen to the "troubled" rebelious princess.

"Look Kaoru," Dai started, using his brown hazel eyes to stare into her emerald green ones,"Don't go blaming a single man for this okay. Now come on we have to get ready?"

Kaoru put on a puzzled look,"For what?"

"For the meeting with the rest of the colors of course. That's what I've been trying to tell you, you dumb head."

His words were processed in her mind over and over again. A meeting? With the other colors? Wait, that means...she would get to see her friends again!

A wide grin came to her face at the thought. "Well why didn't you tell me that before idiot!?" She could here Dai chuckling at her as she quickly ran inside.

•••

Out of all the things she had to do as a princess, this was her absolute least favorite.

"Aaw! You look so cute Princess! Tout simplemente adorable!*"

"Just magnifique*~!"

All poor Princess Kaoru could do was groan. Sadly, gowns and dresses, were things that princesses were expected to wear. Her personal ladies in waiting had put her in this horrid portable death trap, that had bows going down her back, and had branched out into a puffy mess from her waist. If it wasn't in green she would have ripped to pieces a long time ago.

But the worst part, was the dreaded corset. It was a terrible innovation made purely of wire, cloth, and ribbon, and constricted at the waste with a terrifying amount of force. She would rather sit though hours of demon Luci's etiquette lessons than wear this cursed thing.

All she wanted to do was scream, grab Monile from her bedside and destroy the damn thing, But Kaoru took any of these ill feelings and pokected them away. She had learned after many attempts that resistance was futile.

In some circumstances at least.

Her servants proceeded to dress her up, straightening her hair, adding light touches of makeup, and adding her tiara. Admittedly, her tiara was the only piece of jewelry she would actually allow. She snickered to herself, remembering the many times when she was just a little girl, that she would refuse to put it on.

 _'"But Mooooommy! I don't wanna put it on!"_

 _"Oh honey but you have to wear it. The entire kingdom will be there." Her mother uurged, ushering toward the golden tiara in her hand, but she wouldn't hear of it, simply puffing her cheeks and sticking her nosethe other way_

 _"Allez* Kaoru! Seriously! We have to go!"_

 _"Let me handle it Diane," her father put an assuring hand on her mother's shoulder._

 _Her mother returned with a soft smile. "Alright but I better see our daughter's and your sorry little butt in the carriage in five minutes got it." She turned to leave, shutting the bedroom door behind her._

 _Immediately, her father picked her up and plopped her onto her large king sized bed. "Now listen up my little warrior, what do you think this is?"_

 _Little Kaoru puckered her lips,"Pointy Jabby thingy that tugs at your hair..."_

 _"Now Kaoru...well, that maybe be true...but! It's not just that!" His calloused fingertips traced delicate gold wire,"This, is the pride of our family."_

 _All she could do was give her father a confused look. "Pride?"_

 _"Yes. You see, this "jabby little thingy that tugs at your hair", represents all of the victories, all of the people, all of the sacrifices, the Matsubaras had made to get to this point."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Think of it like this. Each little emerald on this here tiara, are all of the things we've won."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"You bet, now let's count, one...two...three...four...and there's five! Five wins. Now with those wins, we've won great honor, and responsibilities. Responsibilities that only strong people can go through. It's amazing that you havent been crushed by wearin_ _g this thing. And you know what that makes you Kaoru? That makes you strong."_

 _"Really! I'm really strong?!"_

 _"You are Kaoru! From wearing this proudly, you are the strongest princess I know!"_

 _"Cool!" She snatched her tiara from her father's hand, and placed it on her head,"You see daddy! I'm really strong! But..."_

 _"But what Kauro?"_

 _Her finger pointed to the gems on her tiara,"What did we win?"_

 _Her father merely smiled, before, picking his daughter up in his arms,"That's something I'll tell you once your older and strong enough alright?" he kissed the top of her forehead._

 _"Aw! But I'm already strong Daddy!"_

 _"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't get stronger. Now let's go before mommy kills us both alright?"_

That was eleven years ago.

He never got the chance to tell her.

She could never ask her mother either. In fact they rarely saw each other anymore, only for royal meetings or fancy gatherings. Never as a mother and daughter should. She was pretty sure her mother never cared for her brothers Dai or Sho either. It was just how things became after Luci arrived.

Kaoru gazed out her bedroom window, at the towering castle wall and the surrounding evergreen forest. She had always wondered about the world outside of the place walls. The only information she had ever heard about it was from her father, and fuzzy memories of when she was little, back to when she was actually allowed outside castle walls.

It had to be better than this hell that Luci created.

Kaoru clutched the leather hilt of Monile tightly, it resting nicely in its sheath, around her waist.

"Someday Dad, I'll show everyone, that I am strong..." she pointed her rapier to the sky,

"I'll show the world how strong we are."

* * *

 _ **Translations**_

 _ **C'est n'importe quoi -**_ What nonsense!

 _ **Monile -**_ means "jewel" in latin. Not exactly a French word but...its pretty~

 _ **rapier -**_ common French blade used in the 1800s. Just the normal long, flat, thin sword you see in the movies.

 _ **Tout simplimente adorable -**_ Just simply adorable~!

 _ **magnifique -**_ Magnificent! (Most of you should know this one)

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter was so short...**

 **But I promise a much longer one next weekend! That's right. Next weekend. No more waiting months for an update XD**

* * *

 **•—Reviews—•**

 **Owning:** For being so polite, here's an update XD Well fate is very tricky you know. You'll just have to wait and see ;)

 **Magical Blazze:** You know that moment when one of your favorite fanfiction authors comments on your stuff? Well I just had that moment. YOUR COMMENT HAD ME FANGIRLING FOR HOURS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. Ahem. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you are pleased with how this story turns out!

 **CherryPetals0510:** Arigato!

 **Mage-to-Heart19:** I'm glad that you think so! Here's the update as promised :)

 **CrazyTardisGirl:** Thanks! I like you too! *awkward huggles* Oh wait, you were talking about the story...

 **purplebunnysrock01:** You're welcome. *whispers* I think purple bunnies rock tooooo~

 **XxxGirlxxx:** Well since you said PLEEEEASE XD I'm glad you liked it, and I hope keep doing so for future chapters :)

 **Guest #1:** Thanks! It's an honor to meet another fan of Sharklover.

 **Guest #2:** Short and to the point, I like it. XD Thanks!

 **Guest #3:** Daw well thanks man! I'm always so unconfident about that certain skill of mine so your review made me feel so much better about it thank you. :)

* * *

 **Again thank you all so much for the reviews! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE THEY GIVE ME MOTIVITATION TO WRITE HELP ME CONNECT TO SOCIETY!**

 **Ahem. Um, ignore that last part...it's twelve in the morning give me a break...**

 **Also I'd like to discuss how far this story will progress. I want this to be about 20-30 chapters? Maybe. Probably. I don't want it to be too long so that I can publish other stuff, but I don't want it so short that it feels rushed and you don't see how the characters develop in the story (and believe me there is a lot of that in here).**

 **As I said before, I'm going to try to update at least every weekend, so that I don't have you guys waiting for MONTHS AND MONTHS AND MONTHS. Again very sorry about that...**

 **So we've taken a peek into the life of Princess Kaoru and not eveything seems to be all rain and sunshine. What's going to happen next? How was this chapter?**

 **Have a Happy New Year and wonderful 2016 my lovely unicorns~! (~ *7*)~**

 **Sketch, out.**


	3. UPDATE: so it has been a year lol

So I am not dead.

You may have thought so, since it has been a complete YEAR since I uploaded anything. It isn't normally like this I swear, new chapters usually come out in a few weeks at the very least. Haha but apparently that's not what happened.

I apologize greatly for this, I never wanted to put anything off for so long to the point that I was on a full year hiatus. And I honestly have no excuse for doing so. Times were tough and I abandoned my ambitions and promises.

BUT NOW IM GREAT, AND EVERYTHINGS GREAT, AND IM READY TO WRITE AGAIN!

Anyways, I have matured a bit the past few years, and I realized after reading my old fics over again, how small minded I was. My writing was stale, and overdramatized, while my characters or the characters, were dull. I feel like now, with the new knowledge I've gained, I can improve these stories.

So I will be rewriting "Runaway Royalty" and possibly discontinue "The Black Plague". This is because I believe RR had good promise, and if I had followed my instincts, then it would have been a lot better than it is now. As for "The Black Plague" it is simply TOO BAD to save. Seriously, the OC was so generic and very Mary Sue-ish, you have no idea, I was going to give her ESP and everything wtf younger me. Not to mention the plot was severely bland. But, maybe I'll reboot it who knows.

Anyways, I want to thank all of my fellow fans who've stuck with me this far, and I want you to know I've read every single review written till now. Thank you.

Yes, I will keep writing, and I hope you keep reading. :)

 **Sincerely, _a very grateful Sketch_**

 ** _p.s Gunter says he's thankful as well~_**


End file.
